pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney in Concert is the seventh and second-to-last vhs Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 14th 1991, and was released on video five months later, on July 29, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas Classic Children Songs. Characters *'Barney -'' ''David Joyner & Bob West (voice)' *'Baby Bop - Jeff Ayers, Dao Knight & Julie Johnson (voice)' *'Michael - Brian Eppes' *'Luci - Leah Gloria' *'Amy - Becky Swonke' *'Adam - Alexander Jhin' *'Derek - Rickey Carter' *'Tina - Jessica Zucha' *'Kathy - Dao Knights' Songs *Barney Theme Song *Barney Theme Song (Reprise) (Performed by: The Backyard Gang) *Everyone Is Special (Performed by: Barney, and The Backyard Gang) *Backyard Gang Rap (Performed by: The Backyard Gang) *We Are Barney And The Backyard Gang (Performed by: Barney, and The Backyard Gang) *Down On Grandpa's Farm (Performed by: Barney, Kathy, and Tina) *The Noble Duke Of York (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Kathy, Luci, and Adam) *Pop Goes The Weasel (Performed by: Barney, Kathy, and Derek) *The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Kathy, Michael, and Special Guests from the Audience) *Where Is Thumbkin? (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Kathy, and The Backyard Gang) *Sally The Camel (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Kathy, and The Backyard Gang) *Mister Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, and The Backyard Gang) *Mister Knickerbocker (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, and The Backyard Gang) *Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and The Backyard Gang) *Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Barney, and Baby Bop) *Itsy Bitsy Spider (Performed by: Baby Bop, and Kathy) *Bubble, Bubble Bath (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Kathy, Tina, and Adam) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Kathy, Amy, and Derek) *Down By The Station (Performed by: Barney and Kathy) *You're A Grand Old Flag (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and The Backyard Gang) *I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and The Backyard Gang) Previews Released Dates * July 29, 1991 * February 19, 1992 * August 24, 1993 * July 8, 1994 * February 10, 1995 * April 9, 1996 * July 18, 2000 * July 5, 2005 Trivia *This video marks the first appearance of Baby Bop. *This was the first time David Joyner performed Barney. *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release and 2005 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. *This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *This video marks the debut of a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. *There were many technical difficulties when these people made the video. For example, when the audience was supposed to be singing "Down by the Station" with Barney, the scene where they sing "Bubble, Bubble Bath" is used instead. *This was the first Barney video to be televised. *Part of the footage such as when Baby Bop debuts herself is shown on Barney's Favorite Memories. *Some Barney dolls are seen during the intro, focusing on patrons of the concert. *This is the final time that the I Love You song is sung with the original lyrics. *The 1996 re-release and the 2000 re-release of this video works with The Actimates Barney Doll. It also re-released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005. *This aired on PBS during The Barney & Friends Family Marathon. Category:Barney Video Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:TV Specials